


Chemistry

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chemistry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: May Drarry Discord Drabble!Prompt: ChemistryWord Count: 394Harry finds himself relating to some interesting facts about chemistry.





	Chemistry

It wasn’t often that Harry thought about the Dursley’s; not since defeating Voldemort and generally enjoying his life. But occasionally, odd memories surfaced. Like how Dudley used to make Harry do his homework. Every night as a child, and even sometimes during holidays from Hogwarts, Harry would find paper being shoved under his nose with a grunt. 

It was annoying, obviously, but after years of dealing with it, Harry hadn’t bothered to fight it; the work wasn’t too hard, tailored to Dudley’s abilities, or lack thereof, and it was a distraction from boredom. Plus, there was one subject he actively enjoyed. 

Chemistry.

To him it seemed incredible that these tiny invisible atoms made up everything in the world. They were so strong, so powerful, often creating explosive reactions entirely disproportionate to their size, and he found learning about them made his lonely existence slightly more bearable. 

Of course, back at Hogwarts, he forgot all about chemistry; he was too busy learning to be a wizard and fighting to stay alive. 

Until now.

Suddenly, in the pub on a Friday night, he was reminded of how oxygen and two atoms of hydrogen act when introduced to each other; whilst isolated, the atoms seem stable, calm, and settled, yet when placed closer together, suddenly they come alive. They vibrate, gently at first, then more vigorously as the atoms get closer, automatically driven by a need to connect, bond with each other. 

To be one.

It was a random thing to remember, yet it made perfect sense. 

Harry couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t draw his attention away from the enigmatic smile, the dancing eyes, the pale, kissable skin and strong slender grip on the fire whiskey in front of him. He was consumed by desire, a strong, undeniable need to be close, to touch, kiss, and just be with the Slytherin. His insides shook as violently as a single hydrogen atom in a vault of oxygen; desperate to be whole.

He didn’t know when he’d fallen for him so deeply, or how their enmity had become friendship that developed into attraction, and now this primal need… But it didn’t matter; Draco was the most natural thing in the world; he was his light, his love, his home. All he knew was they were perfect together, stable, powerful, and unrelenting. Just like water, H2O.  
It was simple, wonderful chemistry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and find me on Tumblr and say hi :) @april-thelightfury115


End file.
